Organization XIII a Story for Everyone
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: A short story for each member, their story was never told until now. Each member could feel emotion and here their story is told so that no one will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: A sad drabble on each member of the Organization read and review thanks

Chapter one Superior of the In-Between

He was the Superior of the Organization.

He had power over nothing and sought power everything.

He used Sora and friends to complete Kingdom Hearts.

He ruled with an iron fist.

His word was law and his power overwhelming.

However his arrogance and rage led to his demise.

So he walks the endless road of non existence forever and ever.

Until the appointed time for his return.

However, until that time he must wander aimlessly.

A/N: Wow I've already updated two chapters and now my second one shot R&R thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's chapter two, leave a review thanks

Chapter two Free Shooter

He can manipulate gravity and space.

He manipulates those for his own gain.

He answers questions with questions and uses banter to avoid the subject.

He wears an eye patch as a reminder.

That darkness was stronger then he ever imagined.

His marksmanship is second to none.

Despite his appearance, he is clever and sly.

Be careful what you say. For he is always watching.

But his carelessness is what led to his demise. Underestimating a kid as so many had done before him.

So now he walks down the endless road of non existence.

A/N: Yay another one done. Please leave a review and thanks again for reading ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter enjoy

Chapter three Whirlwind Lancer

He wields six lances.

He is rumored to have a silver tounge.

He harnesses the power of wind.

He sought to steal the Beasts heart. To make a powerful Nobody from him.

He stole the rose and manipulated the Beast.

He battled on the bridge using everything he had.

In the end he was not strong enough. So he perished on the very bridge he battled on.

Now he walks the endless road of non existence. Waiting for the time when he returns.

A/N: Thanks for reading R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Since I got a review I'll post another chapter ^^

Chapter four Chilly Academic

He was Prideful and Snobbish.

He used his Rank to fuel his ego.

He was a brilliant scientist and genius.

Despite being a 'Founding Member' he was not fit for combat.

He used whatever tools and puppets he needed to accomplish his own agenda.

He tried to reveal the Keyblades Chosen Nobody. A threat to the Organization he was.

In the end his cold heart and prideful nature led to his demise.

He was killed in a blaze of flames begging for mercy.

He now walks the endless road of non existence.

Until the time is right for his return.

A/N: Thanks for reading R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so here's another chapter ^^

Chapter five Silent Hero

He rarely spoke.

He was the Organization's physically strongest.

He worked with others to overpower the Keyblade Wielder

He was a wielder of earth and powerful weapons.

He was a guard before he became a Nobody.

To Castle Oblivion he was sent.

There he met his end.

He used his darkness to drown them forever.

However he failed and so he faded away into nothing.

He walks the land of nothing as silent as always.

Until the time of his return.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for my only reviewer and Schemer of Oblivion for following ^^

Chapter six Cloaked Schemer

He was one of the younger members of the Organization.

He avoided most others. Secretly plotting.

His intelligence rivaled that of others.

He carried his book around everywhere. Always reading and watching discreetly.

He used others as to avoid getting his hands dirty.

In the end his manipulation failed.

He was taken out and all trace of his existence erased.

He now walks down the endless road of non existence.

He awaits the appointed time to return.

A/N: Thanks for reading 


	7. Chapter 7

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I've been getting reviews and another favorite thank you ^^

Chapter seven Luna Diviner

He is the second in command.

The calm, cold, calculating berserker who had no conscience.

He would use anything to his advantage without a second thought.

Somewhere along the way he lost a friend.

He unleashed his fury when Kingdom Hearts was almost complete.

However his endless rage and destruction was not enough.

So he faded away clutching the part where is heart should have been.

Now he walks the endless road of non existence.

Until the time when he returns.

A/N: Thank you please keep reviewing and reading ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter as a thank you for the support

Chapter eight Flurry of Dancing Flames

An assassin who was skilled in handling the "Dirty Work" as his reputation proceeded him.

He also put his agenda first and everything else to simmer.

He was a wielder of fire and master of the pyrotechnics.

He bonded with two "Special" Nobodies.

He tried to rescue his friend, but the power of Light and Dark overwhelmed him.

He kidnapped a princess in hopes of getting his friend back.

In the end he went out in a blaze of glory with the only regret he couldn't shake.

He walks the endless road of non existence.

Until the time when he returns.

A/N: Thanks R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you for the support I'm over half done yay ^^

Chapter nine Melodious Nocturne

He was lazy.

He was more of a reconnaissance agent.

Trying to avoid work when possible.

He even went to lengths, if it mean dumping it on others.

When push came to shove he was ready.

However, his lack of battle experience cost him dearly.

He faded away into nothing.

Until the time when he returns.

He walks the endless road of non existence.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing ^^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Hi again here's another chapter enjoy

Chapter ten Gambler of Fate

He was a gambler.

He put his life on the line for any and every gamble.

He manipulates time to his advantage.

He always wins and his opponents always end up cursed.

A master of cards, dice and gambling. One would dare say Lady Luck was on his side.

In the end he went to far. Beaten at his own game.

He lost more then the game.

His very existence as well.

He faded away into nothing.

Until the time when he returns.

He walks the endless road of non existence.

A/N: R&R thanks 


	11. Chapter 11

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Yay another chapter ^^

Chapter eleven Graceful Assassin

He was handsome.

He was ambitious.

He was prideful.

He was manipulative and clever.

His flowers were pretty. It's thorns were deadly.

He sought control of Organization XIII. To rule over all world's.

He used others to achieve his goals.

However, in the end he was struck down.

He faded away into nothing.

Until the time when he returns.

He walks the endless road of non existence.

A/N: Thank you for the support and your reviews ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Almost done please keep reading ^^

Chapter twelve Savage Nymph

She was cold, sadistic, unfeeling, rude, sarcastic, but most of all she was broken.

She built walls around herself.

She locked away her pain and suffering.

She became the jerk and witch she was known as.

She was afraid of what people might find.

She was a savage.

She did what needed to be done.

She plotted to overthrow Organization XIII.

In the end she was to weak.

She faded away into nothing.

Until the time when she returns.

She walks the endless road of non existence

A/N: Leave a review if you want ^^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: The last chapter?

Chapter thirteen Key of Destiny

He was the "key" they longed for.

He was the one who would complete Kingdom Hearts.

He was the one who was born from the Keyblade Weilder.

He had no memories of his past. Only fuzzy fragments.

He eventually doubted himself and fled from Organization XIII.

He was responsible for his friends death.

He set off to free Kingdom Hearts. However he wasn't strong enough.

He was captured and eventually reunited with the one.

He faded away into nothing.

Until the time when he returns.

He walks the endless road of non existence.

A/N: Please keep reviewing ^^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Organization XIII a Story for Everyone by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I would never forget you Number XIV

Chapter fourteen Key of Awakening

She was a puppet. A toy to use.

She was false and fake in every way possible.

She questioned her existence every passing day.

She had no memories of the past. Only fuzzy fragments.

She fled from Organization XIII and absorbed to many memories.

She fought against her friend and lost.

She had but one request. "Free Kingdom Hearts. Don't let Xemnas get his way."

She faded away into nothing.

She was forgotten.

Let Nothingness consume me. For isn't that the fate for all Nobodies? To fade away into nothing? From nothing we came and from nothing we will return.

Until the time when she returns.

She walks the endless road of non existence.

A/N: Yay last chapter leave a review. Unless you don't want to ^^ 


End file.
